Pat Miletich
"The Gomi-Florian fight is one that could define Florian as a fighter. Kenny must be able to stop takedowns and avoid the boxing slugfest with Gomi. Gomi’s obvious gameplan will be to stay in Florian’s face, make him slug and then hit takedowns. Kenny must use feints and level changes that he lacked against B.J. Penn. Penn was able to win that fight because Florian was predictable. Every time Florian moved forward, he was throwing real offense; he can’t do that with Gomi and has to keep him guessing as to what is real and what is not. Florian also needs to avoid the scrambles on the ground, as I think Gomi has an edge in wrestling and has an edge in the scrambles. Kenny can win if he simply controls distance, pace and uses a lot of misdirection. This will keep Gomi from setting his feet for power punching and takedowns. Florian also needs to stay off the cage to avoid Gomi putting the muscle on him. I’m a fan of Kenny Florian, so I have to root for him. He can pull this off if he fights a smart fight." - Pat on the Florian-Gomi fight. “I think Rampage's troubles are behind him for the most part which will be useful in the timing of this fight. He has also switched managers and training camps, so I think he's probably very hungry. Jardine is a workhorse kind of fighter that has beaten several top guys. Both have power, but I think Rampage has the advantage due to his athletic ability. If Rampage can effectively step inside Jardine's kicks he should be ok. I'm sure Jardine watched his fight with Forrest and is probably planning to use a lot of low kicks.” - Pat on Rampage-Jardine. “Matt Hughes if he can get Serra into the 2nd round.” - Pat on the Hughes-Serra fight. “Rashad by decision. I see Rashad as a quick enough athlete to give Machida some problems.” - Pat on the Rashad-Machida fight. “B.J. by TKO 3rd round. Diego has found success is his new found stand up skills but they don't compare to B.J.'s instincts standing up. Diego is obviously very good on the ground, but again falls short in comparison to B.J.” - Pat on the Diego-BJ fight. “The fight between Randy Couture and Mark Coleman could actually be a very entertaining fight. Randy continues to give younger fighters problems and is in the hunt for another title shot. People have been picking him to lose fights for the past 5 years, saying he's too old to compete. His wrestling, strength, experience and endurance pay off time and time again. Mark Coleman, like Couture, is a guy that was part of the first wave of top tier wrestlers that took over the sport in the late 90's. I actually trained Mark when he was invited to compete in the 1st Pride GP. He had lost 2-3 fights in a row and was able to re-dedicate himself and win the GP. What has impressed me most about this particular era of Coleman's career, is he seems to have that same determination and fire again. This will be one of the few fights where Couture is up against a guy that is his age, but who has equal or better wrestling ability. Coleman's takedowns are powerful and he may have the advantage in this category. Even though Randy is very strong, I also give the punching power edge to Coleman. The ability to transition and flow goes to Couture and he also has better endurance. If Mark Coleman is going to win, I think it will have to come in the first 7-10 minutes of the fight. If the fight gets past that point, the odds will probably swing towards Couture. Either way it is a historical fight between 2 guys that are true UFC legends, and I will certainly be watching. I hope both have great performances and come out the other side healthy.” - Pat on the Couture-Coleman fight. "“The fight between Nogueira and Velasquez will be an exciting fight, but will most likely be a one sided war. Velasquez will most likely have too much speed, agility, wrestling control and endurance for Nogueira to deal with. I look for a unanimous decision for Velasquez in this fight.”" - Pat further on another website about the Velasqez-Nogueira fight. "The matchup between Cain Velasquez and Rodrigo Nogueira should be an entertaining fight. Rodrigo is always tough and seems to have improved after losing to Frank Mir. I also think Pride took a lot out of the guys that had a lot of fights for that organization. The fights Nogueira competed in for the Pride organization were many times complete wars, and that can have an effect on a fighter later in their career. Velasquez is much younger and is very hungry. He looked impressive against Ben Rothwell, and I believe he has an edge on Nogueira in this fight. His speed and wrestling ability should wear Nogueira out, and I look for a unanimous decision going Velasquez’s way." - Pat on the fight between Nogueira and Velasquez.